Time Goes By
by XPhantomzAngelX
Summary: EC Christine knew she had made a mistake by going with Raoul. She loves Erik. Time has gone by since then. Will he be able to forgive and forget? Will time heal itself? I stink at summaries, just read.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Prologue

**A.N.- Many of you are probably wondering…why is she writing prologue in the middle of the story. Well, my beta tester…Pink Spider11 made a few big pointers so I am going to follow them. If it is your first time reading my story, just read through. If you come to read every chapter that I update, then read the prologue and go back to where you were. Enjoy!**

"_You alone can make my song take flight; it's over now the Music of the Night!"_

Christine couldn't bear to turn around, and see what she had done. All she heard were the smashing of mirrors. Tears were running down her face. She couldn't let Raoul see her face. She looked down.

"Christine, you're free...What's wrong?" He saw her face.

"I feel so bad. He loved me, more than life itself, and I just shattered his heart into a million pieces."

"But Christine you made your choice, you don't love him do you?"

She wasn't so sure. Did she love him? Just a little while ago when she was singing in Don Juan him, she felt a feeling that she had never experienced before, was that love? It didn't matter anyway, she was marrying Raoul.

"Of course not, Raoul, I love you."

For the next month, Christine lived at the de Chagny mansion. Life was different there. There was a maid for everything that Christine wished to do: like making her bed, or what to have for breakfast, or even what to wear. Christine knew Raoul loved her, but she felt like she was floating away from the picture. Christine wasn't even sure of the date of her wedding because Raoul was planning the whole wedding. The only part that Christine got to take part in was choosing her dress.

Finally it was time. Her wedding day. This should have been the happiest day of her life, but why wasn't Christine as happy as she wanted herself to be?


	2. Remember Your First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the opera or any of the characters. Gaston Leroux does. (Although I wish I did)

Time Goes By

Chapter 1- Remember Your First Time

**Okay I am only going to say this once. A/N means Author's Note. And for the really weird people: Erik, Angel of Music, and Phantom of the Opera are all the same person. This one also "This is when someone is speaking" this is when someone is thinking to themselves'**

As Christine Daáe evaluated her face in the mirror she tried to make everything as perfect as possible. She couldn't believe it. She was about to get married to not her angel of music, but the Vicome de Chagny. But that didn't matter anymore. Within a couple hours time she was to be the Countess De Chagny. Her left hand held a new diamond, probably expensive ring. The one that Raoul had originally given her, Erik had taken at the Masquerade Ball, and gave it to Christine as a wedding gift, but then Christine gave it back to Erik as she ran away with Raoul. Suddenly a thought came to mind. Just 1 month ago she had gotten engaged to her Angel of Music and in return Raoul got to go free. But Erik had seen how much she loved Raoul and let them both free to do what they liked. But did she really love Raoul? She had had this conversation with herself before. Of course she loved him! Her thoughts were broken by a _knock _at the door.

"Christine… it's me, Meg. May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Christine! You look beautiful!"

"Yes I suppose so.

Silently Christine strode over to the full length mirror and touched it with her hand. She paused for a moment and then sunk to the floor, tears sliding down her face. Meg, not knowing what to do shifted an arm around Christine, who was now sobbing uncontrollably and said,

"It's okay Christine. You can tell me anything."

The crying ceased, but was replaced with a shaky voice that answered Meg's question."

"I still love him Meg. I still love him" The melancholy sounds of Christine's sobs filled the room once more.

"Who Christine? Who do you still love?

"Erik. My Angel of Music. The Phantom of the Opera."

Silence came over the young women once more.

"But what will become of Raoul?"

Meg never got to find out what would become of Raoul because Madam Giry was calling her from downstairs.

"We'll talk about this later." said Meg as she scurried out the door.

As Christine tried to fix the mess she had made of her makeup from crying, she thought, "Did I truly love Raoul?" Christine realized where her heart belonged. She may have been his Little Lotte and he rescued her scarf from the sea. It was a childhood romance and nothing more. But what Christine had with Erik was a passion…for music and for each other. Raoul may have won over Christine's heart, but Erik had her soul. She knew what she had to do. Christine could still remember the first time she had met her Angel of Music.


	3. Erik

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 2- Erik

**A/N: Just so you know when words are in _italics _it is either a flashback or a song. In this chapter it is a flashback. Enjoy!**

"_Come on papa, we don't want to be late!" said an eight year old Christine Daáe. She and her father, Gustave Daáe, go to the traveling circus that comes to their town for only half of the year every three years. Christine had faintly remembered going to this fair when she was five but looked forward to seeing all the attractions once more._

_Who wouldn't look forward to seeing the lions and tigers and bears? Or the clowns and gypsies with their unexplainable ways of enchanting the human mind? But then there was the monster boy… the devil's child, or so he was called. With a colorful banner and a man at the entrance of the tent with the most peculiar look on his face, any eight year old would be drawn to its abnormality. Right?_

"_Papa let's go see what this is" As Christine was pulling Gustave's hand toward the tent, Gustave thought, "I hope it isn't as bad as it sounds." But the second that Christine walked into the tent, a ghastly look spread upon her face. And like any eight year old would handle stress, she broke down crying. _

"_Look at him papa…" she choked out hysterically crying "It's not fair…" "No one deserves to be treated like that…" _

_Because Gustave had never seen his daughter get this upset before, so he calmly rubbed her back and said,_

"_It's okay Christine. You must be strong."_

"_Ok……" sniffled Christine._

_Because Gustave had already bought the ticket for the show, they had no choice but to take their seats at the back of the room. Then a man that had been bizarrely, standing in front of the room the whole time, suddenly burst out and said,_

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! I am Javert and this is my main attraction._

_The site was horrific. The boy was covered in slimy, red infectious cuts. His body was covered in dirt and had black and blue bruises all over him. Christine's father deliberately made sure that Christine didn't see this because he didn't want her to be exposed to such a thing at such a young age. the second the show was over the boy slipped his brown paper bag over his head to cover the distortion of which was his face._

_At the end of the show, everyone was clapping loudly and screaming, but Christine and Gustave just stood up. As people started to file out of the tent, Christine asked her father if she could try to talk to the boy that was locked in the cage. Making sure that Javert was too distracted to notice, she darted over to the cage and began to talk,_

"_Hi my name is Christine Daáe and I want to be your friend." a smile swelled upon her face_

"_A friend? Not even my own mother wanted to be my friend." **thought **Erik._

"_Is this some kind of trick?" he finally said._

"_No, I just want to be your friend. Can you please tell me your name?"_

_Pondering the thought for a moment Erik thought, _

"_Oh I might as well, besides? Do I have anything else to live for?"_

"_Erik." he forced the words out of his mouth_

"_Thank you…Erik!" said Christine joyfully._

_She had managed to fit her arms through the bars of the cage and gave Erik a hug. She then picked herself up and said,_

"_Well good bye then."_

"_Wait will I see you again?"_

"_But of course!" and she smiled again. Oh how Erik loved that smile._

_And at that Christine rushed out the front of the tent to go home with her father. Christine may have not known this; Christine had made Erik smile for the first time in a long time._


	4. Music of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not (once again) own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 3- Music of the Night

**A/N Enjoy! What more to say! When you are done review though! This chapter will be pretty long. Not too long.**

A smile played upon Christine's face remembering the first time she had met Erik. She had remembered how every night, when Javert was either too tired or too drunk to notice, Christine would sneak in and keep Erik company. These two children developed a very close relationship within the next couple of months. But sadly, Christine's last living relative, Gustave, her father, had died of smallpox, leaving Christine as an orphan. She didn't stay like that for very long, only 2 days after being in an orphanage, a ballet instructor from the Paris Opera House had adopted her. Her name was Madame Giry. As a request before returning to her new home at the Paris Opera House, Christine had asked if she could say good-bye to her dear friend at the circus. She told Erik what exactly was going on. She bid him and her childhood home a farewell and set off for the Opera House.

Erik knew that he had just lost the only friend he would ever have. He had to escape from this hell hole. Obviously, knowing Erik, he probably killed Javert with his Punjab lasso. Then he too set off for the Paris Opera House.

Life in the Opera House was horrific for Christine. Although she had the love of Madam Giry and her little daughter Meg, Christine's life was very different. There was no more of their house by the sea. There was no more singing as her father played the violin. In fact she was a chorus girl now. There was no more Papa. And she would have to learn to accept that.

Erik had made himself a home (more like a lair) in the cellars of the opera house, where he would be unseen by all that is above him. Once night he had heard a voice upon return from watching the latest version of Romeo and Juliet which is kept empty for him and him alone by the manager of the Opera House. It was a familiar voice, the voice of a young girl, could it be who he thought it was? He listened intently to try to comprehend what the girl was saying. She said in sobbing voice as if she had been just crying a second ago,

"Oh father, you promised me that when you died, an Angel of Music would come to me and teach me to sing. Where is he father? Has he forgotten about me? You have left me for far too long. I am lonely." Christine took in a shaky breath in and started to cry.

This was far too much for Erik. He immediately ran to her side and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Christine! I have missed you so much"

"Erik!" She squealed with delight and returned the gesture to him.

Erik felt silly to admit it to himself, but he felt his cheeks turn bright red.

"But how? How did you escape?"

"It's a long story." Even though Erik knew exactly what was troubling her, but he pressed on with the question,

"Tell me what is troubling you Christine."

"It's a long story." Christine had managed to show a small hint of a smile on her face.

"I am here to listen."

"Well, when I was a really little girl, my father always told me that when he died an Angel of Music would come to me to look after me and teach me to sing. Now that my father has been gone for at least two months and my angel has not yet come…I…I feel as if I am not worthy of an angel."

Erik had considered this for a moment and said,

"You're father has not forgotten about you, for your Angel of Music is right in front of you."

"Really? Can you teach me a song?"

"But of course…that's what I am supposed to do right?" Erik carefully chose his words as he did not want to upset Christine.

Christine slowly nodded her head and glanced in amazement as Erik slowly began to sing.

_Night-time sharpens, _

_Heightens each sensation..._

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination..._

_Silently their senses_

_Abandon their defenses... _

_Slowly, gently _

_Night unfurls its splendor..._

_Grasp it, sense it-_

_Tremulous and tender..._

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to_

_The music of the night..._

_Close your eyes_

_And surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life_

_You knew before!_

_Close your eyes,_

_Let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live_

_As you've never lived before..._

_Softly, deftly, _

_Music shall surround you..._

_Feel it, hear it,_

_Closing it around you..._

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of_

_The music of the night..._

_Let your mind start a journey_

_Through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts_

_Of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you_

_Where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me,_

_Savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darkest side give in _

_To the power of _

_The music that I write_

_The power of _

_The music of the night..._

Christine was truly amazed at the power of her friend, now her angel's voice. The only thing that Christine clearly still remembers is gazing right into his sparkling blue eyes for at least 10 minutes after Erik had finished the song. Actually Erik had been staring right back into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, before he stopped himself and said,

"Christine?"

"What?" She broke her stare and both of the children turned beet red once again.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay…" He mumbled.

"Erik…I mean Angel…why do you wear a mask?" She wondered

"_Because the truth isn't what you want to see. _Goodnight dear Christine."

"Goodnight Angel."

As Christine headed back to her dormitory she slipped into her nightgown, then into her bed thinking about the night's events as she murmured Music of the Night to herself before drifting off into a heavy sleep.

This boy, Erik, or Angel of Music, as she called him now, would be the cause of Christine's vocal success. For the next 10 years, Christine would be tutored by her friend and angel. Little did they both know that every day they had together brought them even closer together than they already were.


	5. His Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 4- His First Everything

**A/N yeah so I only get 5 reviews for all this hard work. Just to let you all know I worked my butt off for 1 hour yesterday typing that last chapter up. And this chapter took me almost 2 hours. So show some pity and review! It would make me more motivated to write if someone would just review! Anyways…enjoy! Just to let you know there is not much Erik this chapter but if you keep your eyes on the computer maybe I'll update again TTFN R&R**

Christine knew that she couldn't marry Raoul. As more and more people gathered at the De Chagny estate, tension started building up inside Christine. She knew that if she married Raoul, she would live a life in shadow. Christine would end up taking the role as the "perfect housewife" and watch Raoul show off his perfect wife with his wealthy friends. That wasn't the life Christine wanted to live. But Christine had a plan, well sort of. The door creaked open. It was Madame Giry.

"Christine…it is time."

The flowers and scenery in the chapel were absolutely breathtaking. Every single decoration a woman could dream of. The flower girls and bridesmaids came out first, followed by Raoul, his best man and brother Philippe, Meg and finally Christine, beautiful as always in a sparkling white gown, hand in hand with Madame Giry, who had offered to walk Christine down the isle in place of he father. When Christine reached the altar, she gave Madame Giry a quick hug and took her place across from Raoul. Christine didn't want to look into his eyes, but she forced herself to look into Raoul's eyes. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, the priest spoke up;

"We are all gathered here today to witness the matrimonial ceremony of Mademoiselle Christine Daáe, and Monsieur Raoul de Chagny. If anyone here has an objection as to why these two should not be wed, please speak now."

Christine swallowed hard and thought to herself, "Not yet……"

Silence filled the chapel once more for about a minute. Then the priest spoke up again.

"Do you, Raoul de Chagny take Christine Daáe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death does you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Christine Daáe, take Raoul de Chagny to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death does you part?

Silence filled the chapel once again. It seems that silence is the only sound that seems to suit Christine

"I…I…can't." There she said it.

"What?" He said in a whisper.

"I said that I can't marry you…not when I am in love with someone else."

Christine didn't have to say whom because the look on Raoul's face said it all. Christine couldn't tell whether the look on his face was of happiness or despair.

"But why?"

"I am sorry Raoul. I thought I was in love with you, but I was mistaken."

Raoul was obviously upset, but wanted to please his dear Christine.

"I hope you are happy with Erik. I give you my best regards."

"Oh thank you Raoul!" She then pulled her arms around him in a hug.

"You will always have a place in my heart Raoul. I love you as a brother not a lover"

Christine then turned around to face the audience of confused guests. As she slowly walked back toward the chapel door, the room filled with chatter, most likely about her. But Christine didn't care; she was free now to do whatever she pleased.

Christine packed all that she could fit into her tiny purse and called a carriage.

"Where will you be going on this fine day mademoiselle?"

"The Paris Opera House."

For Christine, this ride had seemed particularly longer than most rides to the Opera Populaire, probably because she was anticipating her arrival. She was trying to think what she would say to Erik. What could she say? Only one month ago, she had taken his heart and broke it into a million pieces.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Yes?"

"You have arrived. That will be eight francs."

Christine paid her dues and set off for the Opera House.

It had looked much different since the night of her performance in Don Juan. To start, the opera house was deserted. The foyer was burnt to a crisp and the marble staircase the once greeted all people into the opera house, not has black streak marks from being burnt by a fire. Oddly, the only thing in whole opera house that was intact was Christine's dressing room.

As Christine entered her dressing room a feeling of suspense came over her. Would the trap door be open or would it not? Well there was only one way to find out. Christine pressed her already trembling hands over the mirror and slid it to the right. It was open! She stepped inside. When Christine reached the end of the hallway, she found a boat, evidently, to row across the lake to get to Erik. As Christine got closer, she began to hear a song. Finally she heard a voice.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade…_

_masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

Christine knew this song. It was the song that Erik had sung to her before she ran off with Raoul. And if Christine was correct she knew exactly what was coming next…

_Christine I love you. _

Tears welled up in Christine's eyes as she stepped off the boat and walked over to Erik's organ. She laid a hand on her shoulder. Swiftly, he turned around as if he were about to attack Christine, but he expression softened once he saw Christine's face. He started to cry.

"Christine…"

Christine slowly peeled off Erik's mask. Christine then caressed to deformed half of his face, and said,

"Erik, I love you."

Shocked at her statement he said,

"I love you too Christine."

Christine then pulled Erik in for a deep embracing kiss. When they broke apart, she said,

"Good night, my love," and headed off to bed

Now that Erik was alone once again, he thought to himself, "Christine is and always has been my everything. My first friend, my first love, she is the first woman I have ever kissed. I can't let myself lose her again."

It was an eventful evening for Erik. So he slipped into his nightclothes and joined Christine, twirling her curly brown locks around his fingers for a while before drifting off into silent slumber.


	6. To The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 5- To the Rescue

**A/N okay so if this chapter really sucks, don't blame me because I am having major writers block.**

Erik felt like a million dollars. He had the woman of his dreams lying next to him, just as beautiful as always while she was sleeping. The only thing was…how could he keep her? What did Christine see in him that Raoul didn't have? Erik knew that Christine would be much happier with him. Raoul was rich and handsome, while Erik was well…not.

Christine must have been really tired because she had awoken at 1:30 P.M. that day. She joined Erik, who was working on his latest piece of music, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Christine?"

"Hmm…?"

"Would you like to continue our voice lessons? Today?"

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!" She then kissed him on the cheek. Erik felt his face become warm.

"Stop acting like a twelve year old!" **He told himself.**

The Erik spoke up and said, "Well then let's begin."

It seemed more as if Christine was focusing more on Erik than her singing. She seemed to notice how whenever she messed up, Erik's eyebrows furrowed, or when she hit a really high note, Erik's expression would change, rather than how or what the hell she was singing.

…_we never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think of…_

Then it happened. She stopped singing. The music stopped. Erik looked up at her, obviously confused.

"Why have you stopped singing Christine?"

"Hmmm...? What?"

"You have stopped singing, my dear, and I just wanted to know the reason."

"Oh I guess I have."

"Is something troubling you?"

"No nothing at all."

Clearly Christine was too caught up in Erik to be singing, but Erik thought of other things. And he got angry.

"I know why! You don't even want to be here, I bet you want to be with that wealthy foppish pig!"

"No Angel…I mean Erik…I don't know what you're talking about, I…"

"No hush! I bet this is all a trick. You probably thought, _Oh that poor Erik, nobody loves him. I should go and pity him since no one else will. Besides I will only be there for a day then I can go live with my foppish **Vicome**_."

"Erik…no…It's not like that…." Tears started to form in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Go! Leave! I don't need your pity! You don't love me, so leave and go right back where you came from! And don't come back!"

Christine had reached her breaking point. She had no point but to turn around and do exactly what she was told. She stepped in the boat, soundless as can be, and rowed her way back to the trap door mirror. As she entered her dressing room once more, she slid onto the floor and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the De Chagny estate, chatter still buzzed around the house about how Christine Daáe had left Raoul De Chagny for another man. Madame Giry and Raoul were in a deep conversation while Meg strained to listen from the locked door.

"Raoul, I warned you, do not go after her!"

"But Antoinette, I know where she is!"

"I am well aware that you know where she is Raoul, but you have to accept the fact that she doesn't love you." Madame Giry was getting quite fed up with Raoul's attitude about this. She knew that he was heartbroken, but going after her isn't going to change anything.

"Love me? Are you telling me that she loves that _thing_? I am so much more handsome than him! And I am loaded! I could provide her anything that her heart desires. Diamonds! Rubies! Sapphires! Gold! What more could a woman want?"

"Love. Love Raoul, you senseless idiot! Love. You speak of all these things that you say you would give Christine, and not once did you mention the important things. Like that you would care for her, and love her, and protect her!"

"I haven't a clue of what you're talking about. I know Christine loves me. She was under that _thing's _spell."

"**Erik **is not a thing. He is a human being just like you and me. You had your chance, Raoul De Chagny, now give it up."

"No I shall not! I shall take a carriage to the Opera House tonight. I will come and rescue Christine and will be back tomorrow by supper."

Madame Giry had enough of Raoul. On her way out, she whispered to Meg,

"Whatever you do Meg, do not ever fall in love with that fop."

"Okay momma"

That evening around 5:30, Raoul took a carriage to the Paris Opera House. He ran down every corridor when he finally found her.

"Christine!" He automatically ran to her side and kissed her.

"Don't you dare kiss me you animal!" And she slapped him across the face.

"I love you Christine!"

"Shut up! I don't want you here! Leave me be!" She yelled.

Erik had heard Christine's yells all the way down from his lair. Not that he cared for her (He tried to tell himself that) He was just

Curious as to what was going on. As he approached the trap door, he froze. The familiar voice of a fop.

"Leave me alone Raoul!"

"We can run away together and get married and be free!"

"Raoul? Why do you think that I said "I don't" because I like to talk? I don't love you!"

Ouch. That hit the spot. Christine had really loved Erik the whole time.

"Well I am taking you whether you like it or not!"

"NO! Erik where are you when I need you most?"

"Right here."

The whole scene paused. everyone turned around to see a man, dressed in black clock and a mask.

"Erik!"

"Erik."

And the battle of the Men began.


	7. The Fight for Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 6- The Fight for Forgiveness

**A/N: You know what? I don't think that it's very fair that I get over 700 hits on my story and only 15 people review. I am not updating this story until I have at least 20 reviews. But I think my FAITHFUL reviewers will enjoy this chapter. Who always review…Like Mouse in the Opera House and E! Oh and with the fop, I went easy on him this chapter. Don't kill me though! Enjoy!**

All that could be heard in that enclosed space of a dressing room was the shrill whimpering of Christine, and the chinking of swords against each other. In Christine's mind thoughts rapidly whizzed through her head. She knew that both men, were undeniably, fighting over her.

Raoul had always been a kind, tender-hearted boy. Growing up together, he and Christine had shared many good times. As for Erik, well he was a mysterious person. Just the touch of him brought chills up Christine's spine. (Not fearful chills just so you know) And his deep seductive voice…the likes of an angel.

It brought tears to Christine's eyes having to watch the two men she loved (One as a brother the other a lover) attempting to rip each other to shreds. It was not a pretty sight. The scales kept tipping. First Erik would be beating then Raoul. Finally Erik consulted with his Punjab lasso and trapped Raoul in an ever-so-familiar position.

"…Christine…" Raoul barely managed to choke out her name

"Erik please don't do this to him."

"But I thought you did not wish for him to be with you anymore." A tiny bit of anger hinted in his voice but Christine just ignored it.

"I don't…but it's not right for you to kill him. Not this way."

"...Christine...thank…you!" Raoul's face was now turning a purplish color.

"Erik…let him down." He did as she told him.

Christine then said:

"But there is one circumstance Raoul: you may not return here. And if you do return, then I am afraid that next time I won't be as grateful with your life."

"But…"

"Now go Raoul! Please!"

Raoul had no alternative but to leave the Paris Opera house. He knew that someday he would return to the opera house for Christine. She wouldn't really hurt him right? (Raoul is too arrogant and stuck up to realize that Christine will never love him)

Meanwhile, back in the dressing room, Erik and Christine were conversing.

"Christine, please forgive me. I have the worst of tempers at times, especially when it comes to that de Chagny boy."

Christine just smiled. It brought tears to her eyes that Erik had cared so much. She laughed lightly and replied,

"Of course I will forgive you. I love you Erik, I wouldn't detest you for such a ridiculous thing as that."

Christine leaned in. She felt Erik's warm breath on her face. She felt his hand go around her waist. She then topped it off with a passionate kiss. Erik kissed her back with the same emotion. Erik was out of breath but he managed to start singing.

_No more talk of darkness _

_Forget these wide-eyed fears _

_I'm here _

_Nothing can harm you _

_My words will warm and calm you _

_Let me be your freedom _

_Let daylight dry your tears _

_I'm here _

_With you, beside you _

_To guard you and to guide you _

Christine smiled and began to sing,

_Say you love me every weakening moment _

_Turn my head with talk of summertime _

_Say you need me with you now and always _

_Promise me that all you say is true _

_That's all I ask of you _

Erik felt like the happiest he could ever be. He continued the duet.

_Let me be your shelter _

_Let me be your light _

_You're safe _

_No one will find you _

_Your fears are far behind you _

Christine started singing again. Erik loved her more than life itself.

_All I want is freedom _

_A world with no more night _

_And you _

_Always beside me _

_To hold me and to hide me _

Then both began to sing with a passion so strong a bomb could have exploded in the distance and they wouldn't have heard it.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, _

_One lifetime _

_Let me lead you from your solitude _

_Say you want me _

_And you need me _

_Beside you _

_Anywhere you go, let me go too _

_That's all I ask of you _

_Say you'll share with me one love _

_One lifetime _

_Say the word and I will follow you _

_Share each day with me, _

_Each night, each morning _

_Say you love me _

_You know I do _

_Love me, that's all I ask you _

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

And they sealed it with a kiss. They both were loved. That's all they could ever ask for.


	8. Plans and Proposals

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 7- Plans and Proposal

**A/N Thank you once again for all the great reviews. I appreciate the time spent writing them. FLUFF ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

_**Translation-ouvriers et dépanneurs means workers and repairmen**_

The next day Christine awoke beside a familiar face. Erik. (Duh) She knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world to have a man like him, who world love her for all of eternity. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. He began to stir.

"…Christine?" He whispered.

"Good morning Erik."

Erik stroked Christine's hair and said,

"I love you Christine."

"I love you too Erik."

As the morning progressed Erik and Christine spent a lot of time together, mainly singing. Neither of them was under a spell of some sort as Raoul had suggested. Both were completely stable and were enjoying the time they had together very much.

"….From the top of the aria Christine…and this time, croak with more of a passion!" Both Erik and Christine were cracking up at this point.

"Fine!"

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh,_

_Ha-ha CROAK ha-ha CROAK ha-ha ha-ha haha ha-ha"_

Christine had been laughing so hard that she fell onto Erik's bench where Erik had been sitting. Luckily Erik had caught her. They stared into each other's eyes and they kissed once more. (What else?)

"Erik, do you want to go for a walk around Paris with me today?"

Erik had never come out of the Opera Populaire since he had escaped from Javert. This would be a big step for him, but if it was for Christine, that was a different story.

"Sure. I see no harm in that."

Erik had never really noticed how beautiful Paris was. So much scenery, it was almost too much to take in. As they walked hand in hand down the street, Christine suddenly thought up an idea.

"Erik? Wouldn't it be nice if the Opera Populaire got reopened?"

"Yes it would…It probably could, I bet five hundred thousand francs would get it in working condition."

"Oh but Erik five hundred thousand francs is a lot of money. How in the world are we supposed to get that much money?"

"Well you see, Christine my dear, while Monsieur Lefevre was still the manager of the Opera House, he used to pay me a salary of twenty thousand francs a month. I never had anything to spend it on except for clothes and food. So there I was with plenty of money left over. I am sure that I have five hundred thousand francs stashed around somewhere in my home."

"Oh Erik that would be wonderful!" You could be the manager and everything! Maybe I can be the Prima Donna again!"

"I think this could work. Tomorrow Christine, we will contact the _ouvriers et dépanneurs _to fix up the opera house. The Prima Donna will sing once more." Christine grinned, and they started to head home.

As they walked back, Erik noticed how many shops there were. Such a variety! He peeked into windows as he and Christine passed them. The one that caught his attention the most was a diamond shop. In the window there was the most beautiful diamond ring that Erik had ever seen. It would look magnificent on Christine's hands. But it was so expensive. One hundred thousand francs. Christine was worth that much money, and much more. Erik had been staring at it for so long that he didn't realize that Christine was far ahead of him calling his name.

"Erik! Come on you're falling behind!"

"Coming."

That night, Erik made sure that Christine was fast asleep before he snuck out. He was hoping that the store that sold the ring was still open. Apparently, it was. Erik went inside and talked to the lady at the front desk.

"Well you see Madame; I had my eye on that diamond ring in the boutique window. The one for one hundred thousand francs."

"Ah yes! Those don't come for cheap: twelve carat diamond. The girl you're buying this for must be very special."

"Yes, she is."

"Well, you know what? You look like a nice young man. If you are interested in buying it I will give to you for three quarters the price."

"Really? That means that I only have to pay twenty five thousand francs!"

"Yes. I know."

"I'll buy it then. Put in a box though."

The woman at the counter went to the front of the store, took the ring out of its holder and put it in a blue velvet box. Erik paid twenty five thousand francs to the woman and rushed home. When he got home, he hid the box under the dresser where Christine wouldn't find it. He crept into bed and slid next to Christine who was already sleeping.

"Now all she needs to do is say yes."


	9. Aminta and Don Juan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the Characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 8- Aminta and Don Juan

**A.N. thanks a lot for all of your support! 1000 hits! I feel special. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

The next couple of months were very busy for Christine and Erik. They had been making plans with a million different people to fix the opera house, inspect the opera house, and turning it back to its normal condition. Erik had almost forgotten about the ring under the dresser. He wanted to propose, but when? Erik wanted to surprise Christine with the engagement ring, so she won't even know it was coming.

Arrangements had to be made. Christine and Erik had to hire stage managers, an orchestra, a ballet, a new patron, a ballet instructor, and so many other people that Erik couldn't remember off the top of his head. Antoinette and Meg Giry had of course returned to their old positions. Erik and Christine would take the old positions that Carlotta and Piangi had. Carlotta would still be performing but she would have the minor roles. Erik was also going to be the manager. It was very exciting for the two of them.

The Re-Opening of the opera house was drawing closer. Erik and Christine had agreed that the first opera to be performed would be Don Juan. Christine had the part of Aminta and Erik was Don Juan. Erik had an idea.

The night of the premiere was here. Erik and Christine had changed in their home in the cellar. Christine and Erik were about to leave in the boat when suddenly Erik said,

"Christine wait here for a moment I have to get something."

Erik rushed to the bedroom and pulled out from under the dresser a blue velvet box, slipped into his coat pocket and came back to the boat.

"What did you need to get Erik?"

"Oh nothing, you'll see later."

Christine was not at all worried this time, because she knew that nothing could go wrong. Erik on the other hand, was a nervous wreck, for his own reasons of course.

The first act of Don Juan went smoothly. Christine noticed one thing though: Raoul was in box five, smiling at her. She ignored it.

Finally, Erik came on. His voice calmed her down. It always did.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of_

_Your deepest urge,_

_In pursuit of_

_That wish,_

_Which till now_

_Has been silent,_

_Silent . . ._

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions_

_May fuse and merge -_

_In your mind_

_You've already_

_Succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me -_

_Now you are here with me:_

_No second thoughts,_

_You've decided,_

_Decided . . ._

_Past the point_

_Of no return -_

_No backward glances:_

_The games we've played_

_Till now are at_

_An end . . ._

_Past all thought_

_Of "if" or "when" -_

_No use resisting:_

_Abandon thought,_

_And let the dream_

_Descend . . ._

_What raging fire_

_Shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire_

_Unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction_

_Lies before_

_Us . . .?_

_Past the point_

_Of no return,_

_The final threshold -_

_What warm?_

_Unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point_

_Of no return. . ?_

Christine began to sing.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment_

_Where words run dry,_

_To that moment_

_Where speech_

_Disappears_

_Into silence,_

_Silence . . ._

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing_

_The reason why . . ._

_In my mind,_

_I've already_

_Imagined our_

_Bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent -_

_And now I am_

_Here with you:_

_No second thoughts,_

_I've decided,_

_Decided . . ._

_Past the point_

_Of no return -_

_No going back now:_

_Our passion-play_

_Has now, at last,_

_Begun . . ._

_Past all thought_

_Of right or wrong -_

_One final question:_

_How long should we_

_Two wait, before_

_We're one . . .?_

_When wills the blood_

_Begin to race_

_The sleeping bud_

_Burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames,_

_At last, consume_

_Us . . .?_

Finally they both began to sing the bridge of the song.

_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return. ._

For some odd reason, Erik looked extremely nervous. Christine couldn't understand why. Erik began to sing once more.

_Say you'll share with_

_Me one_

_Love, one lifetime . . ._

_Lead me, save me_

_From my solitude. ._

Christine was amazed at what Erik did next. From his coat pocket came out a shaky hand holding a blue velvet box.

_Say you want me_

_With you,_

_Here beside you . . ._

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too -_

_Christine_

_That's all I ask of you._

Erik opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful ring, not the ring that Raoul had given her, a completely different one. It was beautiful. Then Erik whispered so low that only Christine could hear it,

"Christine, will you marry me?"


	10. Overseen and Overheard

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 9- Overseen and Overheard

**A.N Once again, great thanks to my awesome beta Pink Spider11. Review…it makes me happy. One of my friends read this chapter before I posted it. She said Raoul was a bit off character. So I rewrote it. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

Christine was in pure shock. She loved Erik more than anything. He was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She knew that that feeling that she got whenever Erik touched her, whether it was him kissing her on the cheek or the touch of his hand on her skin was love. Christine knew that he was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Yes, I will."

Erik was in complete shock. He knew that Christine loved him, but this much? Impulsive, is what he was. Erik thought for a moment up on the stage that he was going to regret is decision. Or even worse that Christine would regret hers. He just had to check that he was hearing this correctly.

"Is this what you really want?" He made a gesture towards his face.

"Yes."

She took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her hand. Both of them were smiling. Erik picked her up spun her around and kissed her. The audience started to clap, so the stage managers thought that that was the signal to close the curtains. So they did.

A feeling exploded in Erik's chest that he had never felt before. What feeling was this? Well whatever it was, Erik had found satisfaction in it.

Raoul on the other hand was feeling quite the opposite. How could Christine betray him in such a way? He thought that she loved him. Raoul felt like he was going to cry, but didn't want to show such emotions in front of his brother, Philippe.

Christine and Erik jubilantly strode back to Christine's dressing room. Erik told Christine to go change into her regular clothes, and to meet her outside the opera house for a surprise.

Erik went to the florist, picked out the finest bouquet of red roses that his money could buy. He took a single rose out of the bouquet and wrapped it with a black ribbon. Erik then changed into a very debonair suit, and waited outside for Christine to come.

As Christine was changing, she couldn't help but think what Raoul thought about Erik's proposal. Christine had only rejected him a couple of months ago. He must have been heartbroken. Christine felt a significant surge of pity for him. Christine was about to exit when the door magically opened. Well not so magically.

"Raoul!"

"Christine!"

Christine saw Raoul come in with a rather large bouquet of roses in hand. Christine took the roses put them in a vase and began to talk.

"Raoul? Why are you here?" As happy as Christine was that Raoul was here to congratulate her, she mentally slapped herself, knowing that she had other places to be instead of with Raoul.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement."

"And….?" She knew there had to be another reason for is appearance.

"And, I wanted to make sure that you were sure about your decision. I just don't want you to end up unhappy."

"Oh how kind of you Raoul! Of course I am. I am blissfully engaged with Erik."

Erik was wondering what was taking so long. He had been waiting for over a half and hour. Erik decided to go see what was taking so long, with the rose still clutched in his hand. As he made his way down to the dressing room, he heard a voice. Raoul de Chagny's voice.

"Oh Christine, I'd best be going. But, we should definitely go for dinner some time, and catch up, for old time's sake."

"For sure!"

Anger had been boiling up inside of him. Erik couldn't take it anymore. Erik thought that Christine loved him. He began to crush the rose in his hand. The petals fell to the floor, following the stem. Erik noticed that the knob started to turn. Erik scampered away as fast as he could, but close enough to keep an eye on Christine.

Christine noticed as she stepped out the room that the rose petals were on the floor. That meant that Erik was somewhere near. Christine felt most uncomfortable when Raoul flung his arms around her and bid her farewell. Christine had just reached half way down the corridor when Erik came out in from of her. His face looked very distraught, but hid his intentions.

"Oh Christine! I had been looking all over for you! Shall we go?" He gestured an elbow, and Christine took it. Christine noticed that Erik's grasp on her arm was tighter than usual. She was about to say something, but they had reached the carriage. As Christine stepped in she thought to herself,

"This is going to be a long night."


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 10- The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N- You have no idea how sorry I am that it took forever to update. Well anyways here is this new chapter. I hope you all like it. I worked really hard on it, just to let you know. Oh yeah and this chapter will be Erik focused so almost all of the dialogue that comes out of Erik is really his thoughts, he will speak a couple of times though. So read carefully! Enjoy!**

**The Greatest thanks once again to my AMAZING beta Pink Spider11!**

Silence bestowed upon Christine and Erik. For what seemed like hours neither of them spoke. Finally Christine asked,

"Erik, darling, are you sure that you are okay?"

Erik looked up. His face stiffened, but managed to say in a barely auditable voice,

"Yes, _dear_"

Christine intently fixed her gaze upon Erik. There was an expression on his face that she just couldn't figure out. Was it anger? Confusion? Sadness? At the moment, it was almost as if they were in two separate worlds. What could she have done to make him like this? But then again, Erik's emotions changed as fast as the weather. He would come around eventually. So Christine continued to stare out the window in a state of tranquility.

Erik could not believe what he had just seen. He trusted Christine; she wouldn't just leave him like that, right? But even then, Erik wouldn't be surprised. Who could love such a repulsive creature anyway? Memories haunted Erik of his younger days at the traveling circus. He couldn't possible relive that. He remembered everything. He remembered Javert, publicizing Erik's gruesome face to the public whenever he obtained the chance. He remembered the gypsies tormenting him and calling him Don Juan because of his face. He wouldn't possibly be able to be a good husband to Christine. She deserved much better than him.

As the ride progressed, more and more thoughts bothered Erik about Christine. Erik looked up at her, hoping to catch a glimpse of his beautiful fiancé, but instead seeing a tense face deep in thought. Erik, once again, took it for something that it wasn't.

He began to think again.

"Is Christine afraid of me, of my face?" Erik lifted his hand up to his mask, and ran his fingers around its frame. He felt every turn, and crevice in the mask.

"No." He told himself. "Christine loves me and I love her, I am not going to doubt her again."

The carriage stopped. They had arrived. Erik still had an uneasy feeling about "this" but was reassured, once he felt Christine's hand grasp his.

"Erik this is beautiful!"


	12. Beauty of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By 

**A.N I appreciate all of your reviews. Because I am too lazy to Private Message people, I will write review answers up here. (For this chapter only) **

**Kristin Cox- Well the reason that Christine is trusting Raoul is because she sees that he is not showing any hostility towards Erik. She is beginning to trust Raoul again. This will play an important role in the story. Second, the question about Christine not being able to control herself when Raoul hugged her was because she had no control of it. It's almost like if you are standing in front of a person and all of a sudden, they jump on you. Besides, women during that time period, did not begin to pull out some kung-fu on men, it wasn't appropriate. And if this happened during modern-times, Christine would kick Raoul's girly-butt anyways! **

**That was the only question that I had received, otherwise, thank you everyone else for your kind and supportive reviews. **

**Well, here it is…the moment that you've all been waiting for…CHAPTER 11! Oh and for the idiots that don't have a clue where the ** **Seine** **River**** is…..it's a river that is around the Northern border of ** **France**

**Sorry about the stupid chapter title, I couldn't think of anything. In the guestbook along with your review, try to tell me where you want me to take the plot of this story. Maybe I'll listen, maybe I won't. :-) **

Chapter 11- Beauty of Love

_"Erik, this is beautiful!" _

The moonlight shone on the Seine River. It almost appeared as if millions of sapphires were being put out under light. The restaurant, called, _Bel Ange, _was magnificent. It stood out almost as much as the river itself. Erik motioned an elbow to Christine and said,

"Shall we?"

Once they entered the restaurant, Christine gasped. She had never seen anything so magnificent in her whole entire life. It reminded her vaguely as a miniature version of the Paris Opera House. Everywhere Christine looked, she saw golden angels. The intricate design of the wallpaper made Christine awe in amazement.

By the time that Christine had returned to the world instead of in her distant state of mind, she had distinctly heard Erik say that the reservation was under Daáe. Mysterious, it was, but didn't Erik have a last name? Christine and Erik soon sat down at their table. Christine almost immediately noticed the beautiful red roses in the vase with a black silk ribbon tied around it. Christine smiled to herself, knowing that Erik had most likely ordered it to be put there, because every other table had white roses on them. As happy Christine was that Erik had done this all for her, she knew that he was being disturbed by something, and decided to keep herself calm about it.

The first half hour of the night went fairly well. Christine was the one trying to spark up a conversation with Erik. She tried everything. She mentioned how Carlotta sang off-key tonight, with a hopeful endeavor to make Erik smile. Of course, her attempt was futile. She also tried to make conversation about what the next opera performed should be. Erik actually spoke that time. He said that he was in the midst of creating one. Christine wanted to make herself sound as enthusiastic as possible, so Erik knew that she cared.

After about and hour and a half, well into the main course of the meal, Christine was running out of things to say. She had covered almost every topic that she could think of. It seemed as if she was talking to herself, since Erik's grunts and "yes's" didn't really count for anything. At this point Christine was desperate to say something; she couldn't keep her secret to Erik anymore than she already was, so she took in a deep breath and said what needed to be said.

"Erik…?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

This seemed to interest Erik in a peculiar way. The light shade of pink that had sustained Erik's cheeks that evening turned a frightening pale color. He had dropped his utensils onto his plate with a loud clang. Then he said,

"Christine, please do continue speaking, I am listening."

Christine knew that Erik knew what she was about to say. She just made herself feel better by getting it off her chest.

"Well, you see Erik…after the performance….I…he…I was changing, and…and…Raoul…"

"He what…? What did Raoul do?" Erik was getting very impatient with Christine's attitude towards this.

"Well I was changing, to come to you, as you told me to, and just as I was about to leave, Raoul, he came and congratulated me about our engagement, we talked for a little while, we didn't do anything, I swear Erik! You must believe me...And then he told me that we would meet again sometime…and I agreed. He hugged me goodbye, but that was all, he said goodbye and we parted. Then I bumped into you."

Erik was taking this all in. He knew that she knew that he knew what happened, but she told her anyways. That took a lot of courage. But Erik was still angry with himself for not trusting Christine more. As weird as it made him feel, Erik said it,

"Christine, I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Erik, you didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I didn't trust you. So I spied on you. And when I saw you and Raoul embrace, I was so angry Christine; you wouldn't understand…I had that urge to kill again. I was incensed. And then I saw how much you cared to tell me the truth about what really happened, and I have just apprehended that I am such an imbecile and if I were you I wouldn't be marrying this repulsive creature, this monster, this murderer, this, this…"

"Shhhh…Erik, don't speak like that. Of course I want to marry you. Stop worrying yourself about whether I am going to leave you for Raoul, I had my choice, and I chose you in the end. I love you, not from what's on the outside, but what's on the inside. You're a beautiful man Erik; I think you should have realized that by now."

Christine put her hand out on the table and grasped Erik's. The candlelight gleamed on Christine's engagement ring.

Erik was silently letting tears flow down his face. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness, of love. Never in his whole entire life had Erik felt such emotion. He had never been loved. He was finally feeling this emotion of happiness, shared between two people.

"Christine, I love you." His melodic voice echoed the room, everyone turned from their meals to see what was going on, but Erik and Christine didn't really care that much.

Erik playfully kissed Christine's knuckles and said,

"Shall we go, Mademoiselle Daáe?"

Christine was learning this game quickly and said,

"But of course, Monsieur."

Erik paid for the dinner, took his fiancée's hand and headed home on carriage.

His fiancée…Erik liked the sound of that.


	13. Making Music

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 12- Making Music

**A/N I was thinking up this chapter until one thirty in the morning last night. That is how important you all are to me. So you better review. Or else! Thee is no Raoul n this chapter. (Thank GOD! Whoops did I say that?) Anyways enjoy! And here is a really cool quote spoken by me: "Don Juan Triumphant is the cooliest Opera in the world. Gerard Butler is really, really awesome. And Patrick Wilson is a ugly fop. Just SO YOU KNOW! PS This had nothing to do with the story. **

**Thanks to fabulous reviewers: Oh and for that person who I am too lazy to go check for, STORIES CAN BE PRETTY! And fluffy too!**

**MyDarkAngelErik-I always look forward to your reviews. They are so kind.**

**Elwing-Evenstar- Once again, thank you for another great review. Reviews make me feel special. (Don't worry, I am not mental)**

**PhantomFan07- Thanks. You know! I read your story in my free time.**

**ErikMySweet- Thanks! Your story second thoughts second chances are on my favorites list. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**Sorry for all that annoying stuff, not let's get on with the show…err…I mean story. I will include Raoul in this chapter, but NO live appearances. FLUFFY CHAPTER AND Important POINT IN STORY! This is just a hint as to what's going to happen. Chapter title, Making Music. To Erik and Christine, Music is love, so you figure out the rest.**

It had to be at least midnight by the time Erik and Christine had arrived home. They had settled themselves in Erik's study, curled up beside the fire. They had been talking for endless hours about upcoming plans for their wedding. A few decisions had been made. It was going to be a very, very small occasion. Only very close friends were invited. Meg and Antoinette Giry of course, would be invited, also one of Erik's friends, Nadir the Daroga. Christine had one more person that she wanted to invite: Raoul de Chagny. She didn't want to upset Erik. But Erik she trusted Erik to understand. Weighing the thoughts over in her head, Christine finally spoke out,

"Erik?" Her tiny voice was barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

"Hmmm…?" Erik's face was comfortably positioned in Christine's long curly hair.

"Well umm…You see, I just wanted to know if I could, well we could…I mean I could…Invite Raoul to our wedding: As a friend of course."

The instant Erik heard his name, he instantly became jealous. But Erik knew better by now, than to get angry over _him_. So he quickly pushed that feeling off, by simply telling himself that Christine is marrying him not Raoul.

"Yes."

"Thank you Erik."

For Christine, life could not have been any more perfect than it was right now. She had the man of her dreams, in her arms, she was going to marry him, and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

Without a word of warning, Christine pressed her lips against Erik's.

"If that is what my lady desires, then so be it."

She flashed a mischievous grin at Erik. She lifted up his chin and began planting warm kisses on Erik's mouth. The kiss deepened with every breath they took. The tongues mingled for a moment, but their mouths retracted, with their breaths ragged and unsteady. They had just enough air to whisper, "I love you." to each other.

Erik wasn't at all sure what he was doing. He knew where this was going. Erik didn't know how to make love to someone. He had only heard of it from the gypsies when he was younger.

Erik began to run his arms up the length of Christine's body making her squeal in delight. Their mouths were glued together once again. Christine's hand made her way toward Erik's mask. He pulled away. He didn't want to ruin the moment with his abhorrent face.

"Christine, please!"

"Erik, no! I love all of you not just some of you. Just take it off!"

Erik did as he was told, but he did it hesitantly. He didn't want to ruin the perfect moment between him and Christine with his horrific face. He also didn't want to upset Christine by not taking it off. But by deciding that Christine came first, he took the mask off.

Once the mask was off, Erik was simply waiting for some kind of display of discontent. Quite the opposite occurred. Christine traced her fingers over his face. Every scar of his marred flesh. She had never really gotten the chance to look at his face this way before. Erik thought she looked like a fortune teller trying to read something. Christine's smooth hands on Erik's rough face, made the hair on his arm stand up. Christine then proceeded kissing him.

Not before long, Christine's hands made her way up Erik's shirt, trying to pry it off. Erik pushed Christine off of him. Her beautiful brown eyes began to well up with tears.

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing at all dear, just follow me."

Erik led Christine to the bedroom. They both sat on the swan bed for several moments in silence before Erik spoke up.

He turned bright red before saying,

"I don't know how to do this."

Christine laughed and said,

"Neither do I."

Erik stood up once again. He closed the translucent black curtain, enclosing him and Christine to the outside world. After that he joined Christine. They made the music of the night, passed the point of no return, what ever floats your boat.

Erik shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. He opened his eyes. It wasn't morning yet. At first Erik was alarmed at his state of undress, but quickly remembered what he had just done with Christine. It was a life changing experience.

He peered over at his fiancée who was peacefully sleeping, with her brown curls spilling over her pillow. She looked so beautiful. She was his angel. Now that he thought about it, The Angel in Heaven and the Angel and Hell had become one. And it was going to stay like that for a long time.


	14. The Secret Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

Time Goes By

Chapter 13- The Secret Sickness

**AN Okay people I am really sorry about this chapter. Yes it is very short. But you see there is a good explanation for that…looks around shuffling feet ahem…lets see… yes about that…I am just too darned lazy. I promise to make the next chapter a little bit longer. But for now enjoy this chapter…I think that I get the point across…there will be not that much Erik in the next two chapters, hey he can't always be with Christine you know! He has a life! Well not really because Christine is his life practically…well….he has a job right? I'll stop ranting, enjoy the chapter and be sure to review!**

**Cheery-O and enjoy the story!**

Christine had awakened late the next morning. She turned over, hoping to find Erik, but instead saw nothing. Christine became very nervous. "Okay…she told herself. "…maybe he was awakened already. Christine walked into the main entrance of the cavern and saw no one. Erik was not at his organ. Christine found a not laying on the organ though, from Erik. It said,

_Dearest Christine,_

_Do not worry for me. I had some business to take care of in the opera house. I should be back by sundown. I shall miss you deeply, and there won't be a second today when I won't be thinking of you._

_Love Always,_

_Erik_

That was the sweetest letter that Christine had ever written. After putting the note away, a sudden feeling of nausea came over her. She began to throw up profusely all over the place. The gap of time each regurgitation gave her just enough time to breath. When the nausea finally stopped, she began to think about what could be wrong. She thought of everything…stomach virus, flu, every sickness that could possibly cause nausea. Then it hit her.

"What if I'm pregnant?"

**Oh what now? The drama's killing you right? Okay along with the review…I want you to say if you want Christine pregnant or not. And if so…should she have a boy or girl.**


	15. Slipping Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does. I also do not own Faust, nor was Erik the composer of it. Charles Gounod, was the composer.

**AN- As most of my faithful readers know…I am on a roll today this is my 3rd update in the past 36 hours. I wrote ch.13 this morning. A lot of my reviewers seem to want Christine to have a baby. Some don't. Most of you do. Here I'll answer your reviews before I get started.**

**erik-of-the-mask- Yes very good suspense. gives evil grins to people around and laughs maniacally The suspense will be over soon…trust me.**

**PhantomFan07- I know, I know…most people don't know that, I was simply stirring up the readers.**

**Unseen-Presence-You know a lot…I knew that it was impossible for her to be throwing up this early, but she could also be sick you know!**

**Opera Dove- I honestly was going to make a baby, (if there ever was one) a girl. But now that you put it that way, I think that a boy sounds better!**

**Elwing-Evenstar- No TWINS! That would drive Erik insane! And I can't stand to see Erik upset! turns around and sees Erik in the corner, rocking himself, and sucking his thumb, while saying, "No more babies, no more babies." Thanks for the reviews!**

**ErikMySweet- You are like one of the only people that doesn't think she's pregnant! But hey, you might be right! ;-)**

**MyDarkAngelErik- Are you kidding? Of course I will continue updating! This fanfiction is my life and soul. If my computer had "Accidentally deleted all of it" I think I would die.**

**Pink Spider11- Thanks for reviewing. You know, you can still beta for me, if you want, just not Private messaging, just post it one the review board. I know that she couldn't really be pregnant; I just wanted to stir readers up.**

**Go Frankie Rock Out- Wow thanks! I knew my story was good, but I didn't think that it was amazing! Let me just tell you that I have been reading your story…The Phantom Child, it is really good! Really good!**

**Okay now my fingers hurt really badly from typing all those review answers. Don't worry; I can take care of myself! Oh and just let me say WOW! This story had only been on fanfiction for exactly a month, and I have almost 4000 hits! And 61 reviews. I consider that really good for me because I have seen stories here that have over 100 chapters but only have about 25 reviews. So I am proud. Whoops, there I go ranting again! I better begin writing.**

**I know that Erik did not write Faust, I just couldn't think of anything else. I give all the credit to Charles Gounod, the real composer of Faust.**

**As the plot thickens…the chapters are getting longer! I hope this makes up for all those damn short chapters I wrote.**

Time Goes By

Chapter 14- Slipping Away

Once the regurgitation ceased, Christine began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. She needed to fetch a doctor. Luckily, Christine caught Madame Giry and Meg just before rehearsals for Faust, the new opera. (the opera Erik had written.)

"Madame Giry, Meg! I need to speak to you two!"

"Hurry dear, the ballet girls should be arriving in a few minutes time."

"Okay, we need some privacy though follow me!"

Madame Giry and Meg exchanged looks. They didn't really care about rehearsals anymore, they were worried for Christine. Christine had a deathly pallor to her face; she noticed that her hands were shaking. Christine had pulled Meg and Madame Giry into her dressing room. It had not been a very far walk from where they were before, but Christine was out of breath. She closed the door behind her. Christine took a deep breath in and said,

"I think that I am pregnant."

Meg and Madame Giry both gasped. Their mouths were both agape.

"What? With who?"

Christine knew that Madame Giry and Meg knew exactly who, they just wanted to hear her say it.

"Ummm…Erik…um...I have been throwing up all morning."

Madame Giry's motherly instincts came into effect.

"Well then, we better get you to a doctor."

"Mother, can I come?"

"No Meg, you stay here. Tell all of the ballerinas to head back to their dormitories. Rehearsal is cancelled today."

Meg nodded her head and turned around and scurried away to inform the ballerinas of the cancellation.

As for Madame Giry and Christine, they were hurrying through the hallways to find the infirmary. Luckily, they had bumped into Erik in the hallway. Almost immediately he looked up and saw Christine's face. At last the questions began.

"Antoinette, what is wrong with her?"

"Erik, keep your voice down…Just follow us." she warned.

Erik did as he was told. They searched through hallway after hallway. They had at last reached the infirmary. A doctor greeted them at the door. He welcomed them in. The doctor laid Christine down on a bed with fresh linen sheets. The doctor asked Christine what was bothering her. At this point she was so weak that she could barely speak. A cold sweat ran down her cheeks. Christine was shivering, although she asked for ice. All of a sudden she sat up straight, she asked the doctor for a bucket. She then vomited. Christine laid her head back down and shut her eyes. She was now asleep.

"Okay, well since it seems that, Christine can not answer for herself, then I am going to have to question you two on her condition."

Erik and Antoinette stepped outside of the room. Madame Giry explained that Christine thought she was pregnant because she had been vomiting the whole morning. Erik simply watched in silence as the two people chatted back and forth. He felt so left out because he had not been there the whole day. One thing did bother him though, what if Christine was pregnant?

How would he be able to support a baby? How could he, the Phantom of the Opera, become a father? What if his child ended up looking like him? That was the last thing he wanted…his child with this curse of what was supposed to be a face. What if Christine ends up leaving him because the baby looked like him? "_No" _he told himself. Christine would love him and the baby no matter what. He didn't want him and Christine to end up like his mother, shunning Erik away from everyone because of his face. He would love the child no matter what. He still couldn't help but be nervous.

At this point, Erik decided to look up. Antoinette and the doctor were still chatting.

"Well even if she was pregnant…it would be too early to tell. I think she has a mild flu. If she is pregnant though, it may or may not affect the baby."

Erik finally decided to speak up,

"So how long will it take to find out if she is pregnant or not?"

Madame Giry and the doctor had completely forgotten that Erik was there. But Erik needed an answer, and he needed it quick.

"Well you see, even if she was pregnant, from what Madame Giry has been telling me, you would have to wait a month or two to see whether or not she is pregnant. If she is though, she had better recover from this virus soon or it will begin to affect the embryo. I will give you two a dose of laudanum to ease her stomach. Only feed her light foods so her stomach is at ease."

"Okay." Erik and Madame Giry both said in unison.

"I shall be back in a month to check on Christine's condition. I will check to see whether or not she is pregnant. I bid you two farewells."

The doctor gave Erik Christine's medicine and stepped out of the infirmary, leaving Erik and Antoinette alone with Christine. Antoinette awoke Christine long enough to administer her medicine, and for Erik to give her some words of comfort.

"Christine!" He immediately ran to her side.

"Err…Erik…" Her eyes were almost closed. She was extremely weak.

Erik was now on the bed, his mask facing Christine. He was holding her hand. Christine moved her hand up to Erik's face. She slowly took his mask off. Erik just looked down. He didn't want to make Christine sicker than she already was.

"Err…Erik…don't…hide…from me…I love...all…of……you."

Tears began to pour down Erik's face. He put his head atop of Christine's shoulder.

"Don't leave me Christine, I love you."

"I…love……you…too…Erik."

Christine then closed her eyes again and slipped into a coma.

Antoinette Giry had witnessed the scene. Tears had flowed down her face as well. She was terrified and sad. Christine was like a daughter to her. She didn't want her to die. She was sad. Christine was the only person in this world that ever and will ever love Erik. And she is slipping away from this world. And Antoinette and Erik both knew it.

**AN- ducks a bullet Please don't kill me! There will be a surprising turn in the next couple of chapters. Please review with your opinion.**


	16. Weeping Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

**AN Oh I am so good. 5 updates in 24 hours! I am on a roll! I put a lot of drama and angst in that last chapter right? Yeah I know I did. Well without further waiting, here is chapter 15 for you all! Make sure you review! PLEASE!**

Time Goes By

Chapter 15- Weeping Angels

Erik never left Christine's side. He sat there until morning. That's when Antoinette took over. Christine was still in a coma. Erik couldn't remember the last time that he saw Christine's beautiful brown eyes. It pained him to have to see Christine like this. Days and weeks went by and Christine still did not awaken from her coma. Erik was beginning to worry that she would never wake up.

After about three weeks, Christine was starting to show signs that she was awakening from her coma. Occasionally, she would call out Erik's name, and then slip back onto her pillow. Other times she would sit up with her eyes wide and alert. She would then vomit and slip back into a coma. Those kinds of things did happen mostly in the morning when Antoinette watched over her. Madame Giry didn't dare to tell Erik what was happening. If anything ever happened to Christine, she would never forgive herself for not telling Erik.

Finally four weeks had passed. Erik had been anticipating and dreading this day at the same time. The doctor had arrived late the next evening. Erik was extremely nervous. The doctor almost immediately began questioning.

"Has the laudanum helped ease her stomach at all?"

Erik shook his head yes but Antoinette shook her head no. Erik gave her a look that said, _"How could you not tell me?"_

Antoinette opened her mouth to speak,

"No monsieur, the medicine seemed to only make it worse. After a week or so, she seemed as if she was awakening from her coma but she wasn't. She simply awoke for a moment, heaved a plenty and the fell back onto her pillow."

"I see. Are you, young man the beau of this young lady?"

"Yes."

"I know this is a rather personal question, Monsieur, but when was the last time you had made love to your fiancée?"

Erik had blushed a shade of crimson that he didn't even know existed.

"Umm…about a month ago…."

"Ahhhh…yes…I see…." The doctor was stroking his goatee and granting mysterious looks toward Erik. It was making Erik apprehensive.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Mon Amie, I bid you congratulations. In about eight month's time you and Christine will be parents of a beautiful child."

"What?" Erik paled. He could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor."

"But there is one thing though. I now doubt the fact that your wife is simply suffering a stomach virus, I have a feeling that what your fiancée was suffering was scarlet fever. I noticed that there were severe red blotches forming on her legs, arms, and parts of her neck. I am most terribly sorry that I failed to mention. The morning sickness that she is now suffering is obviously an effect of pregnancy. As for the coma…that was an affect of not treating the fever correctly. If she does not awake within the next five days, then your fiancée and the baby she is carrying will probably be dead."

Erik was enraged. His voice shook with fury as he spoke.

"So you're telling me that I am going to lose my fiancée and child with a week because _**you **failed to mention_ the fact that my wife was not suffering a _mild stomach virus, _even though she had scarlet fever and was bearing _my child! _How dare you! Get out this instant!"

"Madame Giry, may I speak…"

"Get out!" They both yelled in unison.

The doctor was scared. He ran out of the infirmary as fast as he could.

Madame Giry's face was pale. She was upset. Losing Christine would be like losing Meg. She loved Christine as a daughter and never wanted anything bad to ever happen to her.

"Erik, take it that you want some time alone with her?"

Erik nodded. As Madame Giry left the infirmary, she murmured to herself,

"It's all in god's hands now."

Erik was at last alone with Christine. He took her hands in his and began to speak to her. Tears flowed down his face as he spoke.

"Christine…Christine…I don't know if you can hear me. If you can, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the whole world. Please don't leave me…I need you Christine." His sobs were beginning to choke up his voice.

"When you make it out of this Christine, we will get married. You are having a baby Christine! We are having a baby! And it will be beautiful, just like you. We shall be the happiest couple in all of France! Just wake up. Wake up from this waking nightmare."

Erik then tore off his mask; tears still flowed down his face.

"See Christine…I take off my mask, for you…so you can love all of me just as I love all of you. Don't leave me…Christine…please…"

Erik could not take it anymore. He buried his head into Christine's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

The angels wept tonight. The Angel of Hell wept tonight for the one he loved. Even God could not help but weep. The world wept tonight.


	17. True Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

**AN- Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing. And makes sure you review when you are done reading this chapter.**

**Okay, the way that Christine heals herself is a little bit spiritual…but I am just letting you know that this can't actually happen in real life…it's more spiritual than realistic. The chapter name is so stupid…I couldn't think of anything.**

Time Goes By

Chapter 16- True Bliss

Hours passed and Christine was still left in her unconsciousness. Erik never left her side. He was waiting. He still had faith. Erik pressed his lips to her pallor complexion.

"Christine…I love you." He sang into her ear.

Christine began to hear a voice. She thought she was dead. Maybe she was in heaven…she heard the voice of an angel. She recognized that voice. It was Erik's voice! She needed her angel. She wanted her angel. Christine loved her angel.

"Erik……" She whispered. Her eyes were still closed.

Erik was caught off guard by Christine's voice. He hadn't heard it for so long. It still sounded the same…sweet and clear. He missed Christine's voice so much.

"Yes…Christine…what do you need?"

"…Sing……" Christine drifted back into her dreamless sleep.

Erik did exactly as he was told. He began to whisper a song to her.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness, stirs, and wakes imagination……"_

Christine heard her angel's voice. She longed to be back with him, more than anything. But there seemed to be a barrier between them. Christine fought as hard as she could to open her eyes, and regain strength so that she could be reunited with Erik.

"……_Silently the senses abandon their defenses……"_

She was fighting. Christine was pushing herself, to wake up from this nightmare. She would be with Erik again. _Keep fighting, keep fighting_, she told herself.

"…_Slowly, gently Night unfurls its splendor...Grasp it, sense it-Tremulous and tender...Turn your face away. From the garish light of day, Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night..."_

Christine felt energy surging through her veins. The vibrations of Erik's voice filled her body, mind and soul. She was going to live.

"…_Close your eyes. And surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, Let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before... Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me..._

Christine opened her eyes. Erik was there, singing to her, just as she had asked. Erik didn't notice that she was awake, since his eyes were shut, with tears pouring down his face. Christine wanted to let Erik know that he was there for her. Even though she could barely sing, Christine began to whisper the next line of the song to Erik.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…touch me, trust me, and savor each sensation…"_

"Christine!" Erik just smiled. His angel was back with him. She wasn't going to leave again. He could sense it in her voice.

"Erik…" Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she embraced her fiancée.

"Christine…you don't know…how long…I was scared….I thought that I would never see you again…But you're here! And you're here! We'll be married soon, and then you're going to have our child, and…"

"What?" Did Christine just hear what she thought she heard?

"Oh Christine…I failed to mention…you are pregnant!"

Christine was filled with joy. She couldn't be happier. Tears of joy ran down her face.

"Oh Erik!" She pressed her lips to his. This was true bliss.

Nothing would have made anyone who knew of this couple happier. Except for one person…who was standing at the door of the infirmary with their mouth agape. That someone was Raoul de Chagny.


	18. Thinking Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

**AN- Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been busy with writing my other story…Forever and For Always. I kind of abandoned this story for a good five days, but I am going to continue writing it. Just thought I should let you all know. Please review! I am willing to take in ideas for the next couple of chapters. I need some kind of drama during Christine's pregnancy. Please if you have any ideas…DON'T PM ME, just post your ideas in with your review. Until then…enjoy!**

Time Goes By

Chapter 17- Thinking Thoughts

"Christine!" Raoul yelled, rushing to Christine's side.

"Raoul, is that you?"

"Yes, Christine! I haven't seen you for so long! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

Erik had been sitting there watching Raoul's reunion with Christine. He trusted her. Maybe it would be better if he left them alone. He knew Christine better than to deceit him. So he did. Erik stood up and exited the room. As he was walking out, Christine smiled at him, reassuring Erik that she could be trusted. Since Erik had nothing better to do, he decided to take a walk around Paris.

The Parisian air never seemed so clean and fresh. He walked along the Seine River, skipping stones in its icy waters. Thoughts swam through his head. He was soon to be married! He was also going to have a child! The world couldn't have been any more superior than it already was. No more worries about Raoul. No more worries about being a bad husband. No more worries about anything. No more worries about anything but one thing. What would his child look like? It would be horrible if it ended up looking like him, a monster. He wanted his daughter to have Christine's beautiful brown curls, along with her chocolate eyes, and of course her musical talent. But the one thing he feared was that his daughter would end up looking like him. No one deserved that. And if that did happen, he would never forgive himself. After sitting at the river for about a half hour, Erik turned around to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Raoul was talking to Christine. She could barely comprehend what he was saying because she was still very weak and tired, but made sure she looked alert.

He had pretty much given her the I-am-so-sorry-I-wasn't-there-for-you speech. Christine was very flattered by it, but did not take it personally. She still only loved him as a friend and a brother. She remembered exactly how it went.

"Christine! I haven't seen you for so long! Are you alright? Do you need anything? Once your friend Meg Giry told me what happened, I immediately came here. You have no idea how remorseful I am that I wasn't here sooner. She told me that you had scarlet fever? It didn't seem it, with the symptoms she told me you were having, it seemed like you had salmonella. But I am no doctor. She also told me that you are pregnant! Well I couldn't help but over hear you and, your _fiancée _talking about a baby, so I simply confirmed to myself that the rumors were true! Congratulations! I hope that the baby turns out to be just as beautiful as you my dear Christine. I must be going now, for I have a carriage waiting outside, I wish you best of luck and shall come visit you again soon! Goodbye Christine!"

Raoul had left. Christine was waiting for Erik. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Erik emerged into the room. He took a seat next to Christine and grabbed her hand and immediately began paying attention to her needs.

"Christine dear, is there anything that you want?"

"Actually, yes. Can we go for a walk around the opera house? I haven't been out of this bed for ages."

"I would love to Christine, but I can't. Antoinette made me swear that I would keep you in bed, no matter what. you need your rest."

"Okay…" She frowned, but laid her head back down on the pillow. She brought up a new topic.

"So, why did you leave, when Raoul arrived?"

"I needed to think."

"About what?"

"I was thinking about our child, the wedding, business, but most importantly, you."

"I think we are going to have a girl." Christine announced.

"Really? How do you know?"

"I don't know! I just have a feeling."

"You astonish me sometimes, you know that?"

"Uh…Huh…" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Erik…" She mumbled.

"Hmm…?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know what Christine?"

"What?"

"I think that we're going to have a girl too."

Christine just laughed.


	19. Remembering the Good Times

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does.

**AN- I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated so long. I was really busy. Okay I have to dedicate this chapter to MyDarkAngelErik for giving me this brilliant idea. You should check out her story. It is really good. One of my favorites…by the way…I just had to thank her for the idea. Without further adieu…let my chapter begin.**

**ErikMySweet: Okay I just finished Journey of the Mask...that was the best story I have ever read. I was crying at the end of the story. It was so beautiful. You were right, Christine AND Erik were a little OOC, but I didn't mind. I just feel the need to say that that was a great ending, couldn't have done it better. Anyways, thanks for the reccomendation. It will be a cherished book in my library forever, because of you.**

**Anyways…I have just recently added a lot of new cool crap to my phantom of the Opera webpage. Check it out…my homepage…that is. Anyways sorry for going on and on…I tend to do that.**

Time Goes By

Chapter 19- Remembering the Good Times

It had been about three months since that event had occurred. Erik was extremely busy looking over his opera house. Christine occasionally helped, but was too busy throwing up, but she tried to gelp out as often as possible.

At the moment, Erik was feeling extremely stressed out. On top of managing his own Opera house, he also had a fiancee to tend to. There was nothing that Erik could do except try to be at her side as often as possible. Her mood swings were the worse. One minute Christine would be fine, laughing, and having a great time, and then all of a sudden she would burst into tears because she left her fan in her dressing room. Erik knew that it wasn't anyone's fault and that Christine would be back to normal once the child was born. But you got ot admit...It was enough to drive a man crazy.

One afternoon, Erik decided to confide in Madame Giry. She probably knew better than him since she has had a child before.

"Madame Giry, I am having a bit of a problem."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, it's Christine. She is not herself lately. She is so emotional, and she always yells at me, and it makes me feel like she doesn't care for me anymore."

Madame Giry laughed.

"Erik, you know it's only because she is pregnant. It's only going to get worse, so I'd get used to it."

"But what do I do?"

"I don't know, why don't you take her to see Faust. It _is _the last performance you know."

Erik processed the information quite slowly, he was most likely conjuring up a date in his head. After about five minutes, he told Antoinette that he had an idea and ran off.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to drag on forever. Erik took off for the rest of the day to tend to Christine's needs. She had been extra moody today, since she had been throwing up throughout the morning, and hadn't eaten anything since. 

"Christine, darling, would you please eat something?"

Christine began shaking and broke down crying. Erik accidently sighed a little too hard, which made Christine cry even more.

"Oh Erik...I am such a nuisance to you...all I do...is ...cry...and nag...you must hate me."

"Oh Christine..." Any other time Erik would have been annoyed, but even the mighty Phantom of the Opera had to give in sometimes.

"...and I am so ugly...and fat...you think I am ugly too...right? And my..."

Erik silenced her lips with hers. Then whispered in her ear.

"Christine, my beautiful fiancee, don't ever think that you are ugly or fat or a nuisance to me. You are the most beautiful woman that ever walked this earth, and it would be my honor to tend to your needs."

Christine smiled weakly, and melted into Erik's strong embrace.

"I love you Erik."

"I love you too Christine."

* * *

Later that night, Erik and Christine put on their finest formal wear. A small bump was clearly visible on Christine's small abdomen. Erik wore a very debonair black suit. Christine's eyes shined with glory as she walked to Box Five with Erik.

Christine and Erik enjoyed Faust. Christine and Erik joyfully strolled back to the cellars, discussing their evening. When they got home, Christine and Erik enjoyed a much needed date with each other. They ate, and talked, and kissed, and hugged, and eventually made love. That night was the refreshing of their relationship. A new start.

* * *

The wedding was planned for next week. They would be married in the small chapel in the opera house witnessed by only a few close friends. Life was good. Marriage meant that Erik and Christine would have to stick together. Through sickness and health, and good and bad. The key to it was to forget the bad times and remember the good. And that is exactly what they are doing. 


	20. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters in it. Gaston Leroux does. I also don't own The Journey of the Mask. Nancy Hill Pettengill does.

**AN- Okay I am still really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I will update faster again. I was going to update sooner but the system was downa nd it wouldn't let me log in. I just need more reviews. Pretty please! Just do you know, I am working on future chapters currently, and I have everything planned out up to when the baby is born. Sorry Opera Dove, its a girl. _Whoops did I say that?_ Without further adieu, here's chapter 20. One other hint that I will gie you all that this story is going to be uniquw. How? Well I'm not telling!**

**Sorry but I also need help thinking of something dramatic to happen after the wedding. No OCC Raoul, sorry, something realistic. Ideas always welcome. For those of you who are wondering what Erik's last name is...I chose Deveraux. The reason I chose that is because it is from my favorite book, The Journey of the Mask, it is Erik's last name in this book.**

**The street Rue Aube is really a street in Paris, I went on Mapquest and checked it myself. I worked really hard on this first half of the wedding so don't flame on me. I am sure though, the my old beta, PinkSpider11 will love this chapter because I actually am detailing stuff. And it's kind of fluffy. I read over the vows before I posted and I got a little teary-eyed. I also think that this is the longest chapter so far in this story.**

Time Goes By

Chapter 20-

Later that week, Christine and Meg ventured off into Paris to find a dress for Christine. They felt like little girls again, walking arm in arm, and laughing at random things, even aweing at the beauty of the Eiffel Tower. They had never really gotten the chance to go around and explore the beauty of Paris during their younger years at the Opera Populaire.

After strolling the streets for a while, Meg and Christine finally got serious and found a quaint little shop on the corner of Rue Aube. The shop smelled of women's perfume, and had many little decorations carefully placed on the mantlepiece. There were many rolls of fabric, containing every color, design, and material any girl could ask for.

Atailor approached Christine and asked her if he could help her in any way. Christine explained to him that she needed a dress that would fit her growing abdomen. The man selected a beautiful white silk fabric, withdiamond beads embroided around the edge. The man wrapped the fine material around her boddess, exaggerating every curve of her body. Once the fabric was fitted, the tailor fastened it with a safety pin and ushered Christine to a mirror.

"Oh Christine you look so beautiful!" Meg exclaimed

"Really? Aren't I fat?" Her eyes began to well up with tears.

Christine took a chair on the nearest chair, Meg knelt down next to her.

"Christine, you look amazing in that dress, you will be the most beautiful bride in all of Paris."

"But what about Erik? I don't think that he wants to marry a fat horse."

"I don't think that you are fat Christine...and I don't think that Erik thinks it either. He still knows that you are his beautiful angel."

Christine sniffed. "Really?"

"Really."

Christine and Meg paid their dues and left. They were to pick up the dress the following evening.

* * *

The next week went by fast. Preparations were made for the wedding. It all seemed like one big flurry of excitement. Finally the day they had all been waiting for came, the wedding date. 

Erik was extremely nervous. He was not supposed to see Christine the whole morning. He was nervous for more reasons beyond comprehension. How could he promise to be a good husband? What if he messes up. What if somthing gets on his tuxedo? What if? What if? A knock on the door silenced Erik's thoughts for a moment.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Are you nervous?" It was Meg.

Erik ignored her. The last thing he needed was for Meg to go report back to Christine that he was nervous. Then maybe Christine would think that he didn't want to marry him or something. Apprehension flowed through his nerves once again.

"What?...Oh...oh course not...where would you..."

"She's nervous too you know." She interrupted. Erik hated it when people interrupted him, but excused himself from getting angry this time.

"She is?" Finally, some hope of relief. He only wished that Christine felt the same.

"Yes. But don't think of it badly. She is very happy. She has been talking about you nonstop for the past week. I have tried to tell her to just be quiet, but I am afraid that she would start crying again."

Erik couldn't help but laugh. He was much calmer now to know that Christine felt the same.

"Well then, I am guessing that she would need you at the moment. But before you go..."

Erikpaced over to the next room, where he took a red rose from a jar. He cut all of the thorns off, and tied it with a black ribbon. Then he came bac and handed it to a very impatient Meg before saying,

"Tell Christine that her Angel of Music is pleased with her."

"Ok." And she left.

Now that Erik had no troubles, he could finally relax. He sunk into a nearby armchair and shut his eyes for a little sleep.

* * *

Christine glanced at herself in the mirror quickly before scurrying off to find Meg. She was very nervous. For many reasons, some explainable, others not. For one, she was afraid that Raoul will get upset. She knew that she had already received his grace, but had a feeling that he was still nervous. Another thing that bothered her was Erik. She wanted this day to be special, but that mask constantly forced an obstacle for her. Christine longed for the day that Erik would let himself believe that she loved him for who he was, not what he looked like. She was also a little anxious about, well, her wedding! Antoinette told her that all women feel this on their wedding day and it is not a big deal at all, but she couldn't help but be a little aprehensive. When she finally found Meg, she was running towards Christine, flailing her hand up in the air. 

"Christine...I have something for you."

"Well...what is it?"

Meg flashed a smile at Christine before pulling out the red rose.

"I have been given a message by you're Angel of Music. He is very pleased with you."

"Oh..." Christine blushed and took the rose. Meg left the room, leaving Christine to her thoughts. Her anxiousness dissapated partially, knowing that her angel would always be at her side.

* * *

At long last, the time had come. The small amount of people that were going to witness the ceremony gathered in a small group in the chapel. Antoinette Giry squeezed Christine's trembling hand and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry child, you are in love, live your life to it's fullest and remember, I shall always be there for you."

Christine smiled. Slowly, Christine and Antoinette walked down the isle to the priest. Madame Giry handed off Christine to Erik and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the matrimonial ceremony of Madamoiselle Christine Daae and Monsiuer Erik Deveraux."

Christine could see the happiness in Raoul's eyes as she looked lovingly into Erik's, but knew deep down that she was mistaking it for jealousy. The priest continued:

"Do you Christine Daae take Erik Deveraux, to be your lawfully wedded husband,your constant friend, faithful partner and love from this day forward? In the presence of God, and your family and friends,do you offer your solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love unconditionally, to supporthim in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him regardless of the obstacles you may face together?And do you give your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." A single tear drop slipped from Christine's beautiful brown doe eyes, causing Erik to lift his hand to wipe it off.

"And do you Erik Deveraux take Christine Daae, to be your lawfully wedded husband,your constant friend, faithful partner and love from this day forward? In the presence of God, and your family and friends,do you offer your solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love unconditionally, to supporther in hergoals, to honor and respect her, to laugh withher and cry with her, and to cherishher regardless of the obstacles you may face together?And do you give your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Christine smiled at Erik beneath her veil.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Erik lifted up Christine's veil to reveal a very beautiful young woman. Pride and happiness shone in her eyes. Erik was about to kiss her when she held up her finger to his lips.

"Only if you take off the mask."

She left him choiceless. So he took his mask off, not a bug shock to anyone to the priest, and engaged in the most passionate kiss they had ever had.

* * *

**AN: AWWWWWWW!I love it! Please review!**


	21. Growing Pains

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of that stuff. Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber own all the credit for creating this magnificent show/book.

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the holdup. I am going to make the chapter extra extra good so I can get a lot of reviews. There's really not that much to say but I can guarantee that the story is going to get much better if you thought it was bad and even better than great if you thought it was great. As the plot thickens so does the length of the story. Without further adieu…enjoy Chapter 21 of Time Goes By: Growing Pains (Literally and Figuratively) **

Growing Pains (Literally and Figuratively)

Erik and Christine's marriage was a very joyous event but, that didn't really help Christine's pregnancy go along any ease. As Christine entered her sixth month, she began to feel the true meaning of being with child. She was beginning to get mild back pains and was finding she gets tired more easily and faster than she usually would.

The next thing that was different about her was that she had experiencing mild to severe mood swings and had cravings for the strangest of foods. For example, she had the craving one day for chocolate crepes with filet mignon covered in strawberry jam and onions. Another thing that Christine was finding herself craving was tropical fruits like bananas and watermelon. Although they weren't strange cravings they were awfully hard for poor Erik to find. He too was the one who had to put with Christine's nasty mood swings. There was one day that Erik could remember quite particularly, and found it quite disturbing to remember……

_It was a couple of Sundays ago and Erik and Christine were going for their weekly stroll in the park. As they were walking together peacefully together down the Seine River, they passed many children and parents picnicking together, and men fishing on the river. Christine found this most intriguing and insisted that he took her fishing._

"_Erik take me fishing." She commanded_

"_Excuse me??" Erik was extremely taken off guard by this statement coming out of the mouth of not only a woman, but Christine, who may possibly be the most feminine female he has ever met. Well, the **only** one._

"_Are you going deaf Erik? I mean I know that you are quite a few years my elder and that you may be a little…erm…what's the word I'm looking for…aged…but just in case you didn't hear me, TAKE ME FISHING."_

_Erik was extremely agitated by Christine's sudden rude behavior, but unable to not comply, accompanied by the fear of being thrown into the river, Erik brought Christine to the dock to get fishing rods for them to go fishing. It was a long walk, at least another 200 feet in front of them. When he got there though, and paid for the rods, then turned to face Christine he was faced with yet another problem. _

"_Erik, I don't want to go fishing I want to go the opera."_

_And that was only the beginning of Erik's very bad day._

That bad day seemed to keep repeating day after another until he thought he couldn't take it anymore. Christine's mood swings gradually began to get less extreme and not as frequent until they didn't occur anymore.

But her pregnancy wasn't all that bad. In the back of the mind Erik continued to tell himself that in a couple of short months, this would all be over with and they would have a beautiful child of their own. All of their own. Erik couldn't help but wonder…what if their child had the same horrific deformities that he had? What if his child, as a result of his defective face, had to live a life in shame of being rejected by society…just as he had? Erik tried not to think about the pressing issue. But as every month passed by with much haste, Erik was becoming more and more apprehensive about it…even as happy as he was.

"Christine…" Erik said one warm afternoon in March.

"Yes, darling??" Christine placed down the woolen quilt she had been sewing for the baby

Erik contemplated about whether or not he should really tell Christine about how he felt about the baby. He knew that in their vows they promised to face all obstacles together ands with ease, but this was different. The last thing that Christine needed was another problem to worry about. Then again, maybe she had thought about it. Maybe she was just as nervous about this upcoming occasion as he was. Maybe…maybe…maybe he should stop worrying about it, is what he thought, and was the best idea.

"Oh, I just wanted to say what a lovely quilt you are making." _What a pathetic excuse, he thought._

Later that night, as Erik lay in his bed, Christine already fast asleep, we began to worry once. He was apprehensive towards the birth of their new child. He glanced at the growing bump on Christine's abdomen and worried…_what if this child's life will be one in pain and sadness like his once was. What if Christine never forgives him for destroying the child's life that she wanted so dearly? What if she left him?_

He pulled his hand out from the coverlet to rub Christine's swollen stomach. He snuggled close to her. He draped his arm around her stomach to graze her belly button. He could feel the heat radiating from her body from underneath the goose-down bedspread. He kissed her on the forehead as a mother would do to a child and closed his eyes. Sleep eventually came to him.

Maybe, he thought, before finally going to sleep, is a strange word. It is such a short word, only five letters of the alphabet, but gives a meaning that only a couple other words can. It gives the person the feeling of hope that maybe things won't turn out as pessimistic as they think it just might. It also gives the person the choice of choosing their own fate instead of someone else. The word maybe brings two main emotions: sheer joy and happiness, and excitement, and on the other end of the spectrum: hate, disappointment, and sadness._ Maybe I will marry you, maybe I won't. Maybe we'll go to the fair, maybe we won't. Maybe I'll sing an aria from Faust or one from Romeo and Juliet. Maybe our child will be deformed like his/or her cynical looking father, or maybe he/ or she won't._

_Except for the last one, neither Christine nor I have any choice over what happens. Either way, **something** is going to happen, good or bad, and I'm not prepared for it._


End file.
